Et un jour, je rencontrai l'amour
by Hatsukoi-san
Summary: Dans une vie, on ressent une foule de sentiment, mais si Izuku devait faire un choix, il n'hésiterait pas : L'amour fut de loin le sentiment qui bouleversa le plus sa vie. L'amour sous toutes ses formes. /Event de Saint Valentin du Forum Franchophe Plus Ultra!
1. Pragma

**Bonjour, Bonsoiiiir ! Comment allez vous ? ... **

**...**

**... **

**Quoi ? Comment ça, j'ai 7 mois de retard ? C'est toute l'année le mois de l'amour ! Non je me cherche pas d'excuse !**

**Bon, plus sérieusement, voilà ma participation à l'évent de Saint Valentin du Forum Francophone Plus Ultra!. Le truc c'est que ma vie d'étudiant a forcément eu un impact sur la parution de cet évent. Donc j'ai écris, mais j'ai jamais eu le temps de le finir. Mais voilà chose faite ! Cette évent est quasiment fini (oui quasiment, 3 sur 4 pour être précise). Fallait bien que je le poste un jour !**

**Donc nous voilà pour le 1er Os : Pragma ! Pour être honnête, je suis mitigée vis à vis de cet écris. J'aime l'idée, je hais la forme. Je ne serais pourquoi. Je ne le trouve pas si catastrophique, maiiiis un truc coinces quand je le lis. Néanmoins, fallait bien que je le poste pour me pencher sur les suivants. **

**Bref ! Les informations seront toujours précisées avant le texte. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

_Disclaimer : My Hero Academia est une oeuvre appartenant à Horikoshi Kohei_

* * *

_**Chapitre I**_

Amour : **Pragma « **_le sentiment que partagent deux personnes ayant décidé d'un commun accord de tout mettre en œuvre pour que leur relation dure, puisque utile ou nécessaire. »_

Personnages : **Famille Midoriya**

Rating **: K**

Précisions **: ****Aucune**

« Madame ? C'est quoi être amoureux »

La professeur s'arrêta. Son geste interrompu par la surprise de cette question inattendue. Elle déposa son regard vers la petite bouille juvénile qui la regardait, les mirettes pleines d'interrogations. L'adulte aux boucles noires remarqua alors que la totalité des regards de la classe étaient à présent tournés vers elle.

La surprise passée, elle tendit la feuille de couleur orange vers la petite fille qui s'impatientait en silence de ne pas recevoir son joli morceaux de papier. Elle continua sa distribution tout en reprenant.

« En voilà une drôle de question Tsubasa ! » Elle se tourna vers la troisième petite table ronde. « Et bien … » Elle prit le temps de réfléchir, laissant volontairement un blanc qui frustrerait certainement les petits bouts d'enfant autours d'elle. Elle exagéra ses gestes, soupirant et croisant les bras comme si sa réflexion était profonde. Jugeant qu'elle les avait fait assez attendre, elle alla s'installer sur la surface de son bureau.

« L'amour c'est vraiment quelque chose de complexe. Il existe tellement d'amour différent ! »

« Comme quoi ? » s'écria une autre petite fille à sa gauche.

« Comme quoi, me demandes-tu » Fit le trentenaire plus pour elle-même. « Ah ! » Elle s'exclama, fière de l'exemple qu'elle venait de trouver et qui, elle en était sûre, parlerait à tous les enfants.

« Comme l'amour entre votre maman et votre papa ! »

À la mention de leur parents, les enfants se mirent alors à chahuter entre eux avec joie et fierté, racontant à qui voulait l'entendre une ou deux histoires sur leurs géniteurs.

« Moi, mon papa pour la saint Valentin, il lui a acheté une énooooorme bouquet de fleur ! »

« Et moi, mon papa et ma maman, ils sont partis au restaurant ! »

« Et toi, tu étais où ? »

« Je suis partie dormir chez ma Mamy. »

« Moi aussi ! »

« Moi Mon papa, il a organisé une fête ! Et à la fin, ils sont faits un bisou ! Tout le monde a applaudi. »

« Beurk ! »

« C'est pas Beurk ! »

« Il a dit un gros mot ! »

« C'est même pas un gros mot, d'abord ! »

La séance de bricolage reprit entre les cris et les rires, tandis que l'adulte distribuait à chacun une part de terre glaise.

Pourtant, si la réponse avait su apporter joie et échange entre les enfants, elle heurta l'esprit d'un tout petit garçon. Assis à la troisième table, Izuku regardait son morceau de terre glaise, songeur.

_L'amour d'un papa et d'une maman._ En voilà une étrange phrase, d'apparence si évidente. Cela sonnait étrange aux oreilles du petit garçon de 6 ans. Tout autour de lui, il entendait les dires de ses amis qui ne faisaient écho en rien à ce qu'il vivait chez lui, aussi loin que son jeune âge lui permettait de s'en souvenir.

Des repas en amoureux ? Des voyages ? Des fleurs ? Jamais il n'avait vu son papa agir de cette manière. Ni sa maman d'ailleurs. Pourtant que ça maman était gentille !

Sa maman était une femme pleine d'amour. A chacune de ses blessures, de ses moments de peine, de ces instants où son humeur était grise, elle avait toujours été là. Grâce à ses pouvoirs de maman, elle lui redonnait toujours le sourire. Pour les yeux d'enfants d'Izuku, elle était comme un soleil.

Mais parfois, sa maman ne brillait plus. Elle abordait cette expression qu'il ne comprenait pas. C'était très rare et Izuku avait mis du temps à les remarquer. Pourquoi sa si souriante maman semblait triste ? Il ne savait pas trop, mais souvent, son papa n'était pas loin.

Dès qu'il était question de son père, une méchante ombre voilait le regard d'Inko. Alors Izuku avait cessé de lui poser des questions. Cependant, il restait un garçon curieux, alors même s'il ne parlait plus, il voyait.

Il voyait ses yeux briller. Il entendait ses pleures étouffés dans les couvertures. Il ressentait la détresse dans ses câlins. Il ressentait la tension lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles.

Son papa était souvent absent. Il partait très tôt et revenait très tard, plusieurs jours. Izuku n'avait vraiment su où il allait. Sa maman non plus ne semblait pas savoir, d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'il était là, il passait peu de temps ensembles. Son père avait beaucoup de travail, alors il ne voulait pas le déranger. Si cela le rendait triste, il l'oubliait très vite quand Hisashi toquait à sa porte pour l'emmener au parc ou tout simplement passer la journée avec lui. Son papa était aussi quelqu'un de très gentil. Différent d'une Inko solaire, Izuku aurait dit que son papa était comme la lune. Il était très calme, il ne le voyait pas souvent, mais il savait qu'il était là pour lui ! Une gentille lune protectrice ! … Ou un nuage ? Ou une Lunage ? Izuku ne savait pas trop, mais l'idée était là !

Puis ils apprirent qu'il n'avait pas d'alter et la fissure entre ses deux parents éclata.

Inko pleurait avec lui, l'aidant comme elle pouvait à porter cette douleur bien trop lourde pour de si petites épaules. Hisashi, quant à lui, était dévasté. Pour la 1er fois, il avait vu son père pleurer. Ils avaient été tous les trois, unis dans cette souffrance.

Son père changea. Si calme, il devient dur avec chacune de ses rencontres. Était-ce parce que ses camarades se moquait de lui ? Parce que tout le monde parlait du « fils sans alter de Mr. Midoriya » ? Izuku s'en était voulu. Terriblement. Mais cette peur d'avoir doublement déçu ses parents avaient vite été apaisé. Inko et Hisashi l'avaient rassuré, encore une fois ensembles.

_« Ce n'est pas toi le problème, c'est les autres. »_

Cette phrase, il l'avait entendu à plusieurs reprises. Elle était aussi le début de nombreuses disputes entre eux.

_« Ne l'incite pas à éprouver de la haine envers ses camarades ! »_

_« Et ces gamins qui harcèlent notre fils !? Où sont leur parents pour leur expliquer ça ! »_

Quand les yeux de son père brillaient de colère, alors il lui attrapait la main et s'excusait. L'adulte se calmait, le rouge de son regard devenant plus triste. Il le prenait dans ses bras et sa maman se joignait à eux.

Il s'agissait des seuls moments où Izuku voyait ses parents ensembles. Pour lui, ils étaient toujours là pour le faire rire, pour s'amuser, pour l'aider, pour le consoler, pour l'aimer.

Mais pourquoi ça n'allait pas plus loin ? Pourquoi quand il n'était pas au centre de l'attention, ceux deux grands ne se regardaient-ils pas ?

Il repensa à ce qu'avait dit son professeur. Est-ce que l'amour qui unissait ses parents était différent ? Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il ne le comprenait pas. Si certains parents s'aimaient à coup de bisous et de petites attentions, les autres devaient s'aimer d'une autre manière. Au travers de disputes, de silences et d'absence, peut-être ?

Ses parents l'aimaient. Mais les autres parents, ils aimaient aussi leur enfant ! Alors pourquoi était-ce différent ? Pourquoi ses parents ne se tenaient-ils pas la mains, même à la maison ? Pourquoi ne se faisaient-ils jamais de câlins tous les deux ? Pourquoi ne se regardaient-ils plus ? Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais entendu ses parents se dire « je t'aime » ? Pourquoi tous les parents de ses camarades étaient aussi différents des siens ?

Le jour, ses ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup. C'était la nuit que les vrais visages se montraient. Lorsqu'il se réveillait tard dans la nuit, Izuku suivait ce que ces petits pas lui dictaient et tentait d'écouter, en vain. Ils parlaient souvent à voix basse. Les deux semblaient toujours embêter, parfois même énerver. Mais ils ne criaient jamais.

_« Izuku reste mon essentiel, Inko. Si je fais tout cela, c'est pour lui, n'oublie pas ça. »_

Ils s'échangeaient des mots que le cœur juvénile d'Izuku ne comprenait pas.

_« Tu n'es plus l'homme que j'ai épousé, mais tu restes le père d'Izuku. »_

Il ne saurait dire depuis quand tout cela durait, mais cela était déjà beaucoup pour lui. Il ne voulait plus voir sa mère se forcer à sourire, il ne voulait plus voir son père partir loin de lui, il ne voulait plus entendre ces mots qu'il ne comprenait pas, il ne voulait plus vivre dans cette maison qui lui donnait si froid.

_« Moi et ton père nous t'aimons. »_

Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose du haut de ses 6 ans, sauf peut-être une chose : Izuku n'était pas sûr de vouloir ce genre d'amour.


	2. Philia

_**Bonjour, bonsoir ! **_

_**Nous voilà pour le second chapitre : Philia ! Pour le coup, j'ai rien à dire ! **_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

* * *

_Disclaimer : My hero academia est une oeuvre appartenant à Horikoshi Kohei_

* * *

_**Chapitre II **_

Amour : **Philia** _« l'amour que partagent deux personnes sur un pied d'égalité qui s'apprécient pour ce qu'elles sont et non ce que l'autre pourrait leur apporter. »_

Personnages :** Izuku Midoriya & Katsuki Bakugo**

Rating : **K**

Précisions : **Spoil concernant l'arc "Classe A vs Classe B". Il vaut mieux être à jour vis à vis de cet arc (min: chapitre 210 ) car l'histoire tout juste après les événements. **

* * *

Il était tard dans la nuit lorsque Izuku termina ses leçons. Il s'étira d'un geste souple avant de mollement se laisser tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il laissa son regard glisser sur les murs de sa chambre avant de tout simplement fermer les yeux. Dans cette étrange état se situant entre l'épuisement du corps et l'éveil de l'esprit, Izuku aimait à se laisser aller au silence.

Silence qui n'en était pas réellement un. Si les chambres du dortoir permettaient une belle intimité, il était possible de percevoir quelque bruits ci et là. En journée, cela relevait de l'impossible, mais lorsque la nuit se présentait à eux, alors que certains rejoignaient les bras de Morphée, d'autres se laissaient aller à une autre vie. Izuku qui était un oiseau de nuit, découvrit ainsi des mélodies qui ne pouvaient se jouer qu'en l'absence du soleil.

Mais de tous les bruits, il y en avait un qu'il connaissait par cœur. Un son que jamais il ne pourrait confondre.

Il connaissait par cœur les bruits de pas de Katsuki.

Il fermait sa porte délicatement. Une petite pause avant d'entendre le rythme tranquille et régulier de ses pas. Il utilisait toujours les escaliers qu'il dévalait deux à deux, jusqu'à s'autoriser un petit saut sur les dernière marches. Il ouvra la porte au bout de son couloir, continua à s'avancer et ses pas s'arrêtèrent toujours au même endroit. Devant sa porte.

Izuku ne bougea pas lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. D'un geste tranquille, l'adolescent referma la porte derrière lui.

« Ne t'endors pas sur ta chaise. » Le ton était bourru. Comme toujours. Kacchan avait toujours était naturellement bourru, même lorsqu'il essayait d'être délicat.

Il ne répondit pas, il savait que l'autre ne s'en offusquera pas. En tout cas, pas dans ce contexte-là. Le blond déposa son sac dans un coin et y sortit un cahier. Il se mit alors tout simplement à faire ses leçons, dans la chambre d'Izuku, ce dernier toujours les yeux fermés.

Cela faisait un moment que Katsuki venait lui rendre des visites nocturnes. En réalité, il aurait été plus honnête de dire que cela faisait un moment qu'ils se rendaient mutuellement visites, après le couvre-feu. Ils n'en avaient pas vraiment parlé, comme une habitude qui allait de soi entre eux. Ça avait commencé il ne savait plus trop comment. Certes, cela était très vague, mais Izuku et Katsuki avait toujours eu une telle relation que les mots n'avaient pas forcément la force de tout expliquer.

Même si cela le questionnait énormément en journée, il ne lui avait jamais poser la question. Dans la quiétude de leur échange, un peu égoïstement, il préférait profiter de ces rencontres nocturnes, sans tout se prendre la tête. Il avait la chance d'avoir Bakugo pour lui tout seul, pas la grande gueule, l'adolescent calme et un peu brusque sur les bords à la conversation intéressante.

« C'était quoi ça ? »

Izuku grimaça, plus par appréhension que par surprise, cette fois-ci, il semblerait qu'il n'aurait pas droit au calme de leur échange. Naturellement qu'ils allaient en parler. Il s'enfonça un peu plus sur le coussin de son siège.

« Un gros délire. »

Il lui raconta alors ce qu'il avait appris lors de son moment d'inconscience. La rencontre avec un de ses prédécesseurs, cette alter qui a réagi à sa colère, ses potentiels autres alters aussi. Katsuki ne l'avait pas interrompu, analysant sûrement chacun des détails que le plus petit lui donnait. Izuku parla beaucoup, il parla énormément même, il parla au point de ne plus savoir exactement se qu'il lui contait.

« Six alters… sérieusement ? »

« Je te le fais pas dire. »

Un nouveau silence. Le blond réfléchissait à toute allure alors que le vert patientait. Il ne ressentait décidément pas la force de surenchérir ou de plus réfléchir. Dans le silence de la chambre, il entendit un petit soufflement qu'Izuku n'eut aucun mal à visualiser. Bakugo devait le regardait, le regard sévère, pour finalement s'adoucir. Et le petit soufflement n'était qu'un rire contenu.

« Kacchan ? »

« Rien, je trouvais ça juste ironique. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. »

« Tu as perdu le contrôle de ton alter sous la colère. C'est plutôt mon rôle ça. »

En effet, c'était la spécialité du combattant colérique allongé sur son matelas de s'emporter de la sorte. Si la réponse eu le mérite de le faire sourire, il était rempli d'une amertume que le cendré ne pouvait pas voir de là où il était. Les mots de Monoma se jouaient en boucle dans son esprit.

« Ah, j'imagine ... »

S'il ne lui était pas visible, Katsuki remarqua la tension particulière hanter le corps cicatrisé de son homologue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »

Izuku hésita quelque seconde. « Il a su toucher là où ça fait mal. »

« Il s'en est pris à All Might ? »

« Il s'en est pris à toi, Kacchan »

Il n'en dit pas plus. D'une part, parce qu'il ne voulait pas répéter le mot du copieur. De l'autre parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en parler, Katsuki avait forcément comprit. Même s'il ne connaissait pas les paroles exactes, il n'était pas difficile de les imaginer.

Au fond, il pensait sincèrement que Neito ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit. C'était une simple combine pour le mettre dans un état émotionnel et espérer qu'il agisse sur un coup de tête. C'était de la pur provocation, _made in Monoma_ comme le disait souvent Kaminari. Mais même en étant conscient de cela, il n'avait pas pu le supporter. L'entente simple des mots lui avait éveillé une colère sans nom. Car il savait à quel point les événements pesaient encore en silence sur les épaules du garçon. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais Izuku le sentait. Il percevait ses doutes dans ses gestes, ses non-dits et ses regards. Alors il avait tenté de de l'aider. De le soutenir. D'être là pour cet autre qu'il aimait tant. Pour continuer à l'avoir à ses côtés, à l'entendre râler, se plaindre, tirer une tronche de perpétuel mécontent. Continuer à s'entrainer, de s'entraider, de s'élever.

Car si ce garçon qu'il côtoyait depuis tant d'année avait d'innombrable défaut, il était aussi une personne exceptionnelle, regorgeant de qualités. Si peu de gens était capable de les voir, lui les admirait depuis plus de 15 ans, aujourd'hui.

Il sentit une pression se saisir du dossier de sa chaise et, d'un geste brusque, le tirer en arrière. Il se laissa faire alors que la chaise cognait légèrement le bois de son lit et que d'un geste, fort et contrôlé, il fut allongé sur le matelas. Izuku profita des petits rebonds moelleux, mouvement qui furent accentué par les gestes du second garçon.

Il ouvrit les yeux, observant Katsuki assis à ses côtés, le regard le toisant de haut. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes. Le rouge de son regard brulant le vert troublé de ses yeux. Il lisait, cherchait à comprendre ce qui se déroulait dans sa caboche.

Finalement, Katsuki se laissa tomber aux côtés d'Izuku. Les bras croisé à l'arrière de son crâne, un soupir à fendre l'âme traversa ses lèvres.

« Défronce les sourcils. Ça te va pas le rôle du méchant. »

Izuku ferma les yeux. Un sourire fatigué prenant place sur son visage.

« Il ne te va pas non plus, Katchan. »


	3. Eros

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Me revoilà 5 minutes après avoir posté le chapitre précédent. Etant en total retard, je me suis dit que je n'allais pas attendre pour la poster si le chapitre était déjà prêt. Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre, il sera suivit de Storge qui clôturera le mini recueil, Agape et Philia ne m'ayant pas du tout inspiré.

Storge viendra donc ... un jour. Quand j'aurais clôturé mes examens.

Sur ceux, Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Edit : Storge ne viendra finalement pas, n'ayant plus l'inspiration pour ce dernier. Ce chapitre clôture donc ce recueil **

* * *

_Disclaimer : My hero Academia est une oeuvre appartenant à Horikoshi Kohei_

* * *

_**Chapitre III**_

Amour : **Eros **« _l'éros est l'amour charnel, l'attirance physique, le désir. »_

Personnages : **Izuku Midoriya & Katsuki Bakugo **(Olala la surprise)

Rating : **K+ ou T ? Franchement, on est plus sur de l'implicite/tendancieux. Mais rien de concret ou de sexuel. **

Précisions : A**ucune **

* * *

Ambiance électrique. Les corps se déhanchaient au rythme de la mélodie inondant la salle. L'endroit était plongé dans la pénombre la plus totale. Seul les nombreux néons permettaient un semblant de visibilité. Mais qu'importe, en cette nuit l'idée n'était pas de voir, mais de sentir.

Sentir les corps qui se touchaient par inadvertance, sentir les notes de la musique animer les âmes, sentir la sueur de l'effort couler sur un corps que l'on pensait user par la fatigue du quotidien, sentir l'euphorie, sentir la liberté illusoire qu'offrait la nuit.

Le sol tremblait sous les talons, les bottes et les rares nus pieds sur la piste de danse. Un amas d'être totalement difforme, un brouhaha scandant les paroles du refrain d'une énième musique, un capharnaüm se mouvant dans une folle cadence où Izuku se sentait réellement vivant.

Plus de héros, plus de gentil garçon. La nuit offrait à l'apprenti héro un moyen de lâcher prise. Les années avaient suivi son cours, et l'adolescent naïf était à présent un jeune adulte à quelques mois de son diplôme. Si la journée était consacrée à l'apprentissage et à l'exercice, il se permettait durant de rares nuits à se rendre dans cette boite à musique géante. Il profitait de son anonymat de jeune héros pour venir, troquer la fatigue des entraînements contre celle d'une danse qui durait jusqu'au petit matin. Juste se laisser aller. Juste vivre le moment présent.

La mesure de la mélodie se calma en un instant, les incitant à chanter les paroles précédent le refrain. Comme jamais, il laissa sa voix suivre la chorale improvisée. Un pas en arrière, un dos qui cambre, des gestes lents qui attendaient avec excitation le retour de la vitesse effrénée.

Son dos tomba contre un homologue. Plus grand, une carrure légèrement plus imposante que la sienne. Habitué au choc et plongé dans le rythme de la sérénade, il se retourna. L'inconnu fit de même et l'émeraude du héro rencontra un véritable brasier. Deux rubis, deux incendies qui le dévisageaient. Dur, sévère, brutal. Quelque secondes d'inaction où la surprise s'exprimait. Ni Izuku, ni Katsuki ne purent imaginer une seule seconde, se retrouver dans un tel endroit.

La musique autours prenaient graduellement de l'intensité. Il ne savait absolument pas comment réagir et son rival non plus d'ailleurs. Ignorant de leur surprise respective, le son fit violemment battre les enceintes. Le mouvement les entourant frappaient en une violence partagée par tous. Ils étaient dans une boite de nuit, au milieu de la piste de danse, à se regarde dans le blanc des yeux à ne pas savoir quoi faire de leurs bras et leurs jambes.

Alors, une frivole lueur se joua dans la conscience d'Izuku.

Une envie fugace, une folie d'un moment, un désir qui vrilla en lui un centième de seconde.

Sans briser le contact, il se glissa plus près de lui, sans pour autant envahir un espace personnel qui ne saurait exister dans ce genre de lieu, puis reprit sa danse, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres. Il remarqua de suite la surprise grandissante du blond. Et si le timide Izuku se serait enfui pour mourir de honte dans un coin abandonné entre les bières vides et la fumée artificielle, le jeune homme qui dansait se réjouissait totalement de son état. Beaucoup trop. Il se sentit enivré pour cette petite lueur de folie.

Il tournoya à nouveau, ondulant la hanche légèrement dans un même temps, allait-il le suivre ou continuer dans son coin ? Sa réponse, il l'obtint lorsqu'il sentit une nouvelle fois le corps de son homologue le rejoindre. Attrapant les mains qui l'entourèrent, il entama un léger balancement sur le côté, qu'encore une fois le blond suivit. Ils dansèrent comme un seul être. Les gestes de l'un étaient ceux de l'autre, mais c'était bien lui qui menait la danse. Il lisait dans chacun des gestes de cet autre l'envie de dominer, c'en était presque évident. Pourtant, il le laissait mener, peut-être pour voir jusqu'où il l'emmènerait ? Un sourire satisfait fleurit sur son visage, relevant ses fossettes pleine de tâches de rousseurs. Il roula des épaules, son large gilet glissant sur ses avant-bras. Le blond ignora le vêtement et se reprocha davantage. Les frappes rapides de l'électro laissèrent une nouvelle fois place aux longues notes, sans parler, sans se regarder, leur corps glissèrent l'une contre l'autre. Lentement, ils répétèrent le mouvement. Toujours plus sensuelle, toujours plus lente, désireuse de tous contacts. Un duo, des chœurs et la violence des basses saisit à nouveau toute la salle, explosant, animant d'une force presque instinctive l'océan d'humains dansant sur la plateforme colorés. Les lumières fluorescentes dansaient avec la même fougue que les corps en quête de renaissance, d'oubli ou de plaisir. Les jambes s'entremêlaient, les mains se frôlaient, les corps se touchaient, les regards se cherchaient.

Izuku ne contrôlait plus rien. Son corps vibrait sous la tension qui les animait. Totalement dépendant de ce qu'il se vivait entre eux. Sa raison avait depuis longtemps laisser place à une passion excessive. Plus de responsabilité, plus de devoirs, plus de rôle à jouer. Sur le carrelage illuminé, Ils n'étaient plus des enfants naïfs et obnubilés par leur vie de futur héros. Ils n'étaient que deux hommes, deux êtres qui se découvraient à nouveau. Dans une honnêteté dangereuse. Ses veines brûlaient, son cœur cognait comme un forcené dans sa cage thoracique, ses muscles suppliaient une pause, son corps était transcendé par une douloureuse mania, une fureur, un élan égoïste que le jeune héros n'avait jamais ressenti. Et pourtant, ces sensations, pour rien au monde, il y renoncerait. Son être se mourait de bonheur. Appréciant cette situation et désirant encore et toujours plus.

Il n'y avait qu'eux. L'autre pour lui, lui pour l'autre. Oublier tout ce qui les entoure, Izuku n'avait qu'une envie, céder à l'interdit. Il voulait le blond pour lui, et lui seul. Vouloir ? Que le mot était faible. Il voulait s'accaparer de ton son être, il désirait posséder chaque centimètre de peaux, chaque décibel de ses respirations irrégulières, toutes les parcelles de son esprit. Que tout ce qui constituait Bakugo Katsuki soit à lui. Et pour son plus grand bonheur, cette volonté se reflétait dans l'incandescent de son rival. Leurs prunelles avaient toujours parler pour eux. Il lisait en lui et Katsuki lisait assurément en lui.

La musique allait sur sa fin, les notes montèrent crescendo incitant les danseurs à augmenter la cadence pour la run final. Les mains de Katsuki agrippèrent ses hanches et l'incita à lui faire face, Izuku se laissa manipuler, Katsuki avait toujours été un être impatient et Izuku était conciliant. Il laissa le plus grand prendre l'ascendant mais il ne resta pas en reste. Profitant de la force du mouvement, il s'approcha encore plus prêt du blond. Le musique se tut. Ils se jaugèrent, le blond ne demandant qu'à savoir jusqu'où il pourrait aller, puis dans un parfait parallélisme du rythme qui reprit rinforzando, Izuku, un sourire joueur peint sur son expression pleine de provocation, l'entraîna dans un jeu de pied sec et rapide.

Le tempo augmenta, entraînant des cris toujours plus dégantés. Grave et aigu résonnaient en symbiose tandis que Katsuki tombait dans ses bras. Ils glissèrent en arrière et d'un geste de bras, Izuku se laissa tournoyer. S'éloignant pour mieux se retrouver, la sueur de l'un glissant sur le corps de l'autre, ils se firent à nouveau face, prêt à entamer les derniers notes. La jambe de Katsuki glissa entre celle d'Izuku alors que son bras alla soutenir son dos, l'incitant à se laissant tomber en arrière. Tête vers le bas, Izuku profita de la sensation puis, remonta, fit deux pas de côté, obligeant Katsuki à tournoyer pour rejoindre ses bras. Des cris vers le ciel, ils s'éloignèrent. Une tempo qui accélère, ils s'approchèrent. Une note ultime, et la musique joua sa dernière mélodie alors que le vert et le blond s'enlacèrent.

Une nuée de voix et de rire s'éleva, remplissant le silence soudain qu'avait laissé la musique derrière elle. Certain quittait la piste, tandis que d'autre montait la rejoindre, trouvant une place entre ceux qui s'impatientaient déjà de la chanson suivante.

Au milieu de ce carrefour musicale, ni Izuku, ni Katsuki n'avaient bougé. Toujours à faire face à l'autre.

« Tu bouges bien... » Trois mots qui lui firent découvrir une voix rauque. Essoufflée par l'effort.

« Pour un Deku, c'est ça ? » Il peinait à retrouver son souffle, mais que cette douleur était agréable. « Tu te débrouilles bien, aussi pour un Kacchan »

Un rictus de mauvais garçon se dessina sur les lèvres du cendrée. « Ouais…c'est nouveau ? »

« Pas vraiment... C'est ...une facette secrète, on va dire »

« Secret, hein ... » Il déposa son front contre celui d'Izuku. Plongeant à nouveau dans le regard de plus petit. Ils étaient essoufflés, ils avaient terriblement chaud mais pour rien au monde ils n'auraient voulu être autre part que dans les bras de l'autre. « Intéressant… je l'aime bien. Cette _facette secrète._ »

De simples mots qui virent alimenter le feu de folie qui s'animait en Izuku. Il se laissa aller à sourire, heureux, libre et euphorique. Et il sut qu'il n'était pas le seul à vouloir continuer sur cette voie, il sut qu'alors que la nuit embrassait sa fin, eux vivaient un début, un commencement destiné à durer.

Tout cela, il en eu la certitude, à la seconde où leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.


End file.
